803
Adult Female Year First Identified: 2017 as an adult female with a yearling cub Offspring Of: Unknown at this time Known Litters of Cubs: 1 as of 2018 season Genetics Study Samples Obtained: 'There are no know genetics study samples obtained on 803 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2017. 'Identification: Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2017:' Adult Female with Yearling, 1st Year Classified 'July 2017:' On July 22, 2018 Ranger Jeanne shared these July 2017 NPS photos of 803, some that include 803's yearling: 803 PIC 2017.07.xx w YEARLING NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 01.JPG|803 and her yearling July 2017 NPS photo 803 PIC 2017.07.xx w YEARLING NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 02.JPG|803 with her yearling July 2017 NPS photo 803 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22.JPG|803 July 2017 NPS photo '2017.07.19:'Edit Melissa Freels captued this video of the sow with single cub on July 19, 2017: 2017.07.31: Melissa Freels captured this video of 803 with her yearling in the video from the Brooks Falls cam: 'August 2017:' 2017.08.01: On August 1, 2018 Brenda D captured this video of 803 and her yearling: On August 1, 2018 at approximately 22:52 (13:17 into this video ) Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) captures 803 and her yearling: On July 22, 2018 at 08:26 Ranger Jeanne commented and remarked that the sow in the above July 31. 2018 and August 1, 2018 videos does look similar to 803. RANGER JEANNE 2018.07.22 08.26 COMMENT re 2017.07.31 & 2017.08.01 VIDEOS OF SOW & YEARLING 803.JPG|Ranger Jeanne's July 22, 2018 comment re: July 31, 2017 & August 1, 2017 videos of 803 with her yearling '2018:' Single Adult Female 'July 2018:' 2018.07.22: On July 22, 2018 at approximately 07:38 Bookmom captured this snapshot of 803 on her typical morning stroll in the Brooks River below the falls island. 2018.07.22 07.38 BF 803 LEFT & WHO RIGHT BOOKMOM.jpg|803 (left) July 22, 2018 at approximately 07:38 snapshot by Bookmom A comment conversation between Bookmom and Mazey resulted when Bookmom posted the above snapshot. Ranger Jeanne joined the conversation and shared the above July 2017 photos of 803 . 2018.07.22 07.38 BF 803 LEFT & WHO RIGHT BOOKMOM w COMMENT 01.JPG 2018.07.22 07.38 BF 803 LEFT & WHO RIGHT BOOKMOM w COMMENT 02.JPG 2018.07.22 07.38 BF 803 LEFT & WHO RIGHT BOOKMOM w COMMENT 03.JPG 2018.07.22 07.38 BF 803 LEFT & WHO RIGHT BOOKMOM w COMMENT 04.JPG 2018.07.22 07.38 BF 803 LEFT & WHO RIGHT BOOKMOM w COMMENT 05.JPG So a morning stroll down the Brooks River resulted in our 2017 unidentified sow with a single cub becomming known to us. Thank you Ranger Jeanne for helping us put the pieces of this puzzle together! '2019:' For future use 'Known Courting & Mating:' There is no known courting and mating information for 803 at this time. 'Known Litters of Cubs:' '1st Known Litter, 1 Yearling:' '2017: '''1 Yearling, 1st Known Litter 803 was initially identified and classified in 2017 when she had her yearling cub. No information is known about 803 prior to 2017 at this time. '2018:' Single Female 803 was observed as a single female during the 2018 season. 'Known Relatives: Add here '''Genetics Study Samples Obtained: '2017:' None Known There are no known genetics study samples obtained from Ranger Michael Saxton on 803 in 2017. '2018:' None Known We do not have genetics study samples obtained information from Ranger Michael Saxton at this time. Category:Bear Book